


Calamity's Wrath

by Vasilisian



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Calamity - (kuh-lam-i-tee)noun, plural calamities.1.a great misfortune or disaster, as a flood or serious injury.2.grievous affliction; adversity; misery:the calamity of war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to a prompt I saw on Tumblr, which I will put in the end noted to avoid spoilers. Warning, I'm the only one that checked this over, so there might be a mistake here or there. I hope you enjoy!

“There are two sides to each story.”

At first, people had thought she would be another hero, if a bit of a violent one. Men with broken spines, women with crushed hands and children with stories of abuse and a saviour cloaked in the night sky.

“Pain is the best teacher.”

They knew better now, three dead heroes and a burning house saw to that. But the girl, for that was what she was, vanished without a trace, striking four more times in the same way. Dead heroes and burning houses. ‘The Calamity’ they called her.

“All it takes for evil to prevail is for good men to sit by and do nothing.”

She went for civilians next, crippled in various cruel way. Heroes rose and fell before the Calamity, until a boy emerged from her buries past and said ‘Enough.’ She laughed, a sound that chilled all thoe that heard it to their bones, and vanished again. The boy remained, taking the name of Knight, protector of those that can’t protect themselves.

“Ignorance is a bliss.”

They did not know it was her in the beginning, for how could one girl, no matter how powerful, topple countries? They learned that nothing and nobody could stand up against the Calamity. None except one, the Knight, who looked around and saw what none others did, and said ‘Enough.’ No more countries fell, The Calamity vanished again, but this time nobody forgot her power.

“Rome was built in a century, and fell in a day.”

It was a devastating attack. Dozens of heroes, blinded and crippled in a single afternoon by the Calamity as they tried to stop the young woman from reaching the centre of the Capital. They didn’t know what she wanted, they didn’t know what would happed should she reach the Central Square, they just knew she couldn’t be allowed to get there.

“Justice is blind.”

She would have reached the Square if it hadn’t been for the Knight. She had blinded him as well, and as rivers of blood made their way down his face from empty eye sockets, he fought the Calamity to a stand-still. It was a battle that would go down in history, with the woman being injured for the very first time.

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.”

There was no villain quite like the Calamity, for she didn’t fight to win. She didn’t really fight at all, she just systematically wore down and defeated her opponents. And just like there was no villain quite like the Calamity, there was no hero quite like the Knight, for he fought with calculated strength and a ruthless mind.

“The battle between good and evil is a never-ending one.”

The war between the Calamity and the Knight was fought over the course of a decade, marked by dozens of clashes, hundreds of deaths and millions in property damage. A brave soul donated his eyes to the Knight so that he could better fight the Calamity, and with them he slowly gained ground against the Calamity.

“All must kneel before Death.”

The final battle between the Calamity and the Knight was not witnessed by a single soul, for they clashed atop of the Plain. All that is knowns is that two people went onto the Plain, and only one came down. There are many things forgotten or changed about the Knight as the years went on, but history will always remember the tears that were streaming down his face.

“Fear love, for it will drive the greatest of men into sin.”

Once upon a time, there was a girl who cared a lot for a boy. They were friends, and the girl saw much greatness in her friend. But the boy cared not about the waste of his life, so the girl choose to become the villain to bring out the hero in him. For years they fought, until the boy finally felled who he thought was his greatest enemy. And with her last breath, the girl whispered to the boy:

“Long live my Knight, the man who shields the world from his starry Calamity.”

\--

“There are two sides to each story.”

She went for abusers first, since she knew very well the pain of being mistreated by those that were supposed to care for you. There were years worth of anger built up inside her, and while each time she said ‘Control is vital.’, seeing the marks they left on the children in their care never failed to make fury rise up inside her.

“Pain is the best teacher.”

The first one had been a mistake. He has been another abuser on her list, accept then she found out that he was a hero, that he’d been using his power against his child, and she hadn’t even tried to hold back this time. She’d made sure the kid was gone, she always did, and then she burned the house to the ground after killing the fucker.

“All it takes for evil to prevail is for good men to sit by and do nothing.”

After that, she didn’t let anyone fool her. She listened to the whispers of the children she’d rescued, hunted down those that used their powers on those that couldn’t stand up against them. Villains mostly, they sowed misery both with and without the mask. Nobody noticed, of course they didn’t. The kids helped her, no matter how many times she told them they were free to live their own lives.

“Ignorance is a bliss.”

Unlike with those first few heroes, taking down a country hadn’t been a mistake made in anger. She had others that dealt with the parents and the heroes and the villains, and everybody and their uncle had been on the lookout for the so-called Calamity (the irony was painful sometimes), so she thought that expanding her little empire to other countries was a brilliant idea. If some crumbled after she left, everybody was better off without them anyway.

“Rome was built in a century, and fell in a day.”

It had been Nancy’s idea, to lure all the heroes that ignored certain crimes because of money or discrimination in one place to fuck them over all at once. For a seven-year old, she was quite sadistic and creative. Not any surprise, considering she grew up with abusive villains for parents. But it was James, quiet darling James that whispered ‘Justice is blind.`

“Justice is blind.”

She hadn’t wanted to blind him, she considered him a friend even now, but she couldn’t let anyone know that she cared for him. So when she came across his distinctive practical outfit, her hand shot out and plucked his eyes out no matter how much she was screaming inside. He got a hit in when she faced him again when horror at his empty eye sockets froze her in place.

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.”

She remembered days spent picking holes in the fighting styles of all the heroes and villains, laughing when he recreated a particularly stupid move with a grin on his face. He didn’t know she’d used some of the improved moves they came up with to make her parents back off, and he’d paid the price for starting late in the form of two stolen eyes

“The battle between good and evil is a never-ending one.”

She fought against him for nearly ten years, poking holes in his defence and smirking when he fixed them. She still went after abusers, still recued children and still broke shit belonging to assholes that had the power to change things but didn’t. Every time someone called her the Calamity she felt a spike of pain in her heart, because that’s what he used to call her.

“All must kneel before Death.”

She knew she was going to die this time. His eyes had been growing colder each time they clashed, and now any feeling of affection he might have still felt for her was gone. She still have it her all, letting truly loose for the very first time and wreaking havoc on the surrounding landscape, but in the end he still drove his sword through her chest.

“Fear love, for it drives even the greatest man into sin.”

He’d asked before, but this time she told him why she’d done what she did. He’d always had the potential to be great, he just needed a good reason. And she knew he didn’t resent her for making this decision for him, for he wouldn’t have done it on his own. He cried when she explained what she’d been doing all these years, and she cried when he kissed her forehead, whispering his forgiveness against her skin.

“Goodbye my Calamity, the woman who died the villain so I could live the hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt: Your best friend has amazing powers that he is wasting away with his lack of ambition. You decide to give him a lift by acting as a villain.
> 
> I got it from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr, they get a lot of awesome submission, you should definetly check them out!


End file.
